Facts
by n1k0la1
Summary: A piece written in during the depths of my sadness. Read and review if you like. I'm only putting it up to give my life some solace. No Canon ponies used or mentioned, because I feel I shouldn't try to control characters that aren't mine.


There is a fact, known yet unspoken by those around me. They

think this young unicorn mare with the bright green coat and

yellow mane shouldn't know this fact. That she can't know this

fact. But I do know it. I know it well. I, Nicole Evermore, once

known as Column Hoof, am destructive. A catalyst for chaos and

disharmony, as well as a detriment to sanity.

"Spawn of chaos"

"Tool of the Draconequi"

"Cause of misfortune"

I know these names, know them well, for they are constantly

whispered behind my back.

-

I came to Ponyville alone. There I found a group willing to

accept the new pony as a friend. And there began the seeds of

dissent I unknowingly sowed amongst them.

Through a simple game, I came to know an earth-pony stallion by

the name of Norie. He had a dark blue coat and almost black mane

and tail. As we came to know eachother better, he slowly

developed feelings for me. At the same time I began to develop

feelings for him. Neither of us knew this at the time, so

neither of us spoke up, and the time passed.

My feelings faded, and I put it down as a foalish lust, nothing

more. Unbeknownst to me, he too tried to put down his feelings.

In doing so, he attempted to connect with another unicorn from

our group, Tzeen. At the same time, I drifted close to another

of our group, the pegasus Northern Wind.

North and I talked quite a bit, and feelings soon developed

between us. As time passed, we finally admitted our feelings for

eachother.

As this happened, another of our group, the last pegasus of our

group, Helping Hoof, watched and developed his own feelings.

Eventually, Norie and Tzeen's pairing fell apart, and Tzeen

drifted to North. I accepted her, and allowed her to share North

with me.

-

Why do ponies lie?

It seems like a simple question, they lie to protect themselves,

to avoid trouble, to escape blame.

Why do I lie?

To protect others. To, at my own loss, help them as much as I

can without hurting others...

To ease their pain...

Telling them everything will be alright... even though I know it

won't.

-

They started calling me Column Hoof; I helped support my

friends, standing strong as I was needed. I did my best to

deserve that name, in hopes that it was my special talent.

Through the arguments that came up, through the troubles that

arose, I did my best to support them, and keep them together as

friends. Over time, my help and support caused my cutie mark to

appear, A silhouette of a vine-covered column, with a group of

ponies leaning against it. It was a great day. I was almost 20

when I finally got it...

Then it happened...

My friends' fighting reached a peak that I couldn't contain,

couldn't prevent. They split apart, leaving me the only one

connecting them all... save for North and Tzeen, who were still

in a relationship with me...

I didn't notice it at the time... but that day... my cutiemark

disappeared from my flanks...

I did my best to do well by the Elements and my friends, trying

to stay loyal to Tzeen and North, showing kindness to them all,

trying to help them laugh, using my meager amount of magic to

aid them, and being as generous as I could to them all...

Those who know the Elements well know that I am missing one:

Honesty.

-

My life as a foal was rather stressful to me... to others it

seems lucky and almost idealic. I would act out, sneak and hide,

take things that didn't belong to me. And to cover it up, I

learned how to lie with the best of 'em. I learned how to subtly

manipulate ponies, control them without their knowledge.

I, when not covering my own hoofprints, tried to use this skill

to help.

It didn't work well.

-

As time went on, relations between the once close group of

friends began to narrow down until all they did was ask me to

tell another something, usually not very nice...

It was around this time I noticed a new change. When I woke up

and looked in the mirror, I saw a faded, pale green unicorn with

pale grey mane and tail. Nopony else noticed...

-

Time passed, and my mane, tail, and coat continued to fade in

color. Eventually I was just a gray unicorn with a lighter gray

tail and mane. Nopony else saw it, they saw the same happy,

green unicorn they always knew.

I had begun to emotionally distance myself from the ponies I

once called my friends... I did my best to stay close to North

though...

All this time, I had been lying, trying to keep my friends from

drifting away. Then... one day, disaster struck. Norie's friend,

Alma... ended her own life... Norie broke down... lost his

direction and heading. And I saw it happen... the slow fade as,

day after day, he turned monochrome like me...

He became withdrawn, quiet, and almost shy. I tried to prevent

him from falling into the same hole I did.

I failed, and he fell deeper than I could imagine.

-

There is a fact known by many, yet spoken by none in my

presence. They think I do not know it. But I do.

"Chaos-Spawn"

"One-Fang"

"Queen of Disharmony"

I know these names. Know them well. Because, day after day, the

ponies of Ponyville leave them written on notes attached to

trays of cotton candy and glasses of chocolate milk. Because,

despite my best efforts...

They are facts.


End file.
